The Reasons for Planning
by delicate.radiance
Summary: It has gotten too far. Gil Grissom has finally done it and now it leaves the graveyard shift of CSI to fix it. Or will they just make a big mess out of everything? GSR.


The Reasons for planning.

written by: delicate.radiance.

disclaimer: CSI just doesn't belong to me.

Part one: Over dinner.

* * *

"Dinner.." Sara Sidle repeated the word to herself and to Greg Sanders the young, free spirited, lab technician, CSI of the Las Vegas graveyard shift. (a/n a mouth full to say) 

"Dinner.." Greg repeated the over used word to Sara. She didn't know what to say, her mouth went dry, standing didn't seem to work for Sara as she grabbed onto one of the plastic chairs that where everywhere in the break room and griped onto the chair. Her fingers began turning white.

Sara didn't know if she was more mad at Greg or more upset because she didn't know what to do.

"Grissom asked Sofia out to dinner." Sara's voice began cracking. Greg looked into the cup of his coffee and sighed. Thinking out something that made him want to cry.

"I've known him for ten years! TEN YEARS! Ten god damn years of waiting and he goes and takes Sofia out to dinner? What did I ever do wrong!" Sara asked herself forgetting for a second that Greg was still in the room.

"Woah, back it up Sara, I knew you had feelings for Grissom, But for ten years? Thats a long time girl." Greg told Sara, trying to lighten up the moment.

"Hey did you hear that Grissom asked Sofia-" Nick Stokes stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Sara look at Nick painfully when he walked into the room. Nick walked over to Sara and put his hand onto Sara's back worried. But the thing Sara wanted to do was punch Nick in the gut for saying Grissom and Sofia in the same sentence, but she couldn't move.

"Hey, Sara what's wrong?" Nick asked worried, his palm still on Sara's back. That in a way made Sara feel better. Her friends were family to her. Greg walked up and got more coffee to drown in and Sara didn't say anything. She just looked at Nick and dropped her head onto the glass table making a loud bang.

"Great. Everyone has been betting for years on how long before you and Grissom would get together and have little babies. But nooo Grissom had to keep someone. First, Teri Miller then Lady Heather and now Sofia. I thought Lady Heather was the worst out of the three, she scared me." Greg began talking, the coffee started making him high strung.

Nick looked at Greg and covered his eyes, shocked that he said that in front of Sara. Turning her head to the side she looked at the both of them.

"How long has this been going on for?" She asked, unsure to be more annoyed or more amused. But right know she knew that she felt sick to her stomach.

"About after a month you joined us." Nick told Sara easily without thinking.

"Everyone in the building made some kind of bet on you too. Well I know for sure the graveyard shift members did. The day shift act like they have something up their asses. As I was saying everyone knew about it and it was a big bet too. Catherine has 100 on you." Greg said thinking back to the list of names and the numbers next to it.

"Um. Why didn't I know about this?" Sara asked shocked.

"...Because you never asked?" Greg said on the spot. Sara looked at Greg, her eyes looked tired and annoyed. Very much like Grissom.

"Don't you need to work?" A ever calm supervisor of the CSI graveyard shift asked the CSI's as they where there talking. Everyone turned around slowly and saw Grissom holding to his files and a cup of coffee.

They all froze in their spots. Greg's cup in his mouth, Sara's head on the table, and Nick's hand on Sara's back. Which moved away after a minute of staring at Grissom.

"Griss.. how long have you been standing there?" Nick asked.

"Not long why?" Grissom looked at them strangely. Sara made the first move by loudly pushing her chair away and slamming her cup of coffee on the counter and walking coldly out of the glass doors making a loud bang when it closed behind her.

"Man, she is mad." Greg whispered, to Nick who could only made a nod, all pale.

"Is she okay?" Grissom asked, worried as his eyes followed Sara walking down the hallway.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Sofia OVER DINNER." Greg told Grissom with much sarcasm.

"Okay...I don't understand Greggo. But I do understand is that DNA's don't move by them self." Grissom sighed, very confused.

Slowly they finished their coffee and got back to work to begin another quiet day filled with bets and rumors.

**

* * *

**

"I'm going now." Catherine Willows, ex dancer, CSI level three, and mother of one told Gil Grissom who sat alone in his dark office, reading over some reports.

"Okay. Hey Cath do you know why everyone seems mad at me today?" Grissom took off his glasses and thought back to the dirty looks that was given to him over the course of the night. Even the dead bodies started to look like they where giving nasty looks to him.

Catherine looked at Grissom, annoyed.

"100 dollars wasted." She mumbled and looked at Grissom. "Look why don't you ask Sofia over dinner?"

Grissom looked at Catherine still in the same manner but even more confused then before.

"You know what? Greg said the same thing to me in the middle of the shift." Grissom said, thinking how ridiculous it was they where getting all touchy over him taking Sofia out to dinner.

"I know. You know what? I'll take you guys out to dinner next week to make up for me taking Sofia to dinner. Okay?" Grissom thought that would have been the answer to everything.

"No thats not it. You wouldn't understand." Catherine sighed defeated. "Later, Gil."

"Bye Catherine." Grissom sighed covering his face with his hand, trying to figure out why everyone was so made at him.

* * *

Authors Note: (or Stuff that I add on in the end of a chapter because I feel like it.) I know that Catherine, Nick and Warrick now works for day shift. But didn't work for me in the story so say bye to the stupid lets kick Catherine, Nick and Warrick to day shift and add Sofia to have Grissom to fall in love with and make Sara go crazy and ... stuff.

Yeah I didn't know what to say.

Thanks and Review please.

delicate.radiance.


End file.
